


乌鸦答曰，永不复焉

by mlest



Category: DCU
Genre: Angst, Emotional Roller Coaster, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Memory Loss, Mental Health Issues, Romance, Self-Harm, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlest/pseuds/mlest
Summary: 在布鲁斯失忆后，克拉克用氪星科技把自己的记忆移植给他。但万事皆有代价。每转移一段记忆，克拉克就失去了自己那份。





	1. 预兆

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Quoth the Raven, Nevermore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4926004) by [Emanium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanium/pseuds/Emanium). 



自那次袭击起，每当克拉克造访韦恩大宅，都能看到那生灵栖息在喷泉顶端。阴云蔽日，漆黑的鸟儿居高临下地盯着他，眼中是令人毛骨悚然的清明。

这是死亡的征兆。

那对聪敏的黑眼珠里含着某种真挚，使克拉克打消了赶走它的念头。他径直推门走进了空荡荡的宅邸。乌鸦骇人的目光追随着他，直到大门关闭。

布鲁斯归来后，大宅就空了。 ** _可以理解_** ，卡拉克想，布鲁斯不记得任何人。不记得阿尔弗雷德，不记得迪克，不记得他的其他弟子。他大概把所有人拒之门外，要么就是他们一致决定给他一点空间。

遇袭之后布鲁斯饱受失忆的折磨。幸运的是，他的大脑依然强健、聪颖而机警。但尽管他保留着成为超级英雄所需的全部资质，一切却四分五裂。如今的布鲁斯有能力成为他注定扮演的任何角色：精明的商人，老练的投资者，或是脾气古怪的社会名流。然而他对一场童年的枪杀一无所知。他没有动机成为哥谭的守护者。他完全忘记了父母，更对他们的缺席不闻不问 。

克拉克来到蝙蝠洞，不像往常那样光明正大地踏入，而是小心翼翼地把含铅的入口推开一条缝，向退休的蒙面义警投去一瞥。

男人正手持两个汽车引擎部件。头顶的护目镜下是他异常憔悴的面孔。他拉下护目镜，举起无线热风枪。白炽的火花在面颊数寸之内迸溅，照亮了他日渐突出的颧骨。

突然间他把热风枪掷在桌上，把护目镜猛扯下来。“你想要什么？”他一脸烦躁，灼热的视线似乎要烧穿含铅的墙壁，“这是两周内的第七次了。”

“我以为共进午餐是个不错的主意。”克拉克推开门。至少他还没被蝙蝠标直中面门。“既然阿尔弗雷德不在，我给你带了三明治。”

“我不认识什么阿尔弗雷德。”

“是的，我知道这是因为——”

“而且我也不认识你。”布鲁斯的目光在克拉克身上短暂停留，打量着他的面部轮廓，“我当然不会想和一个陌生人共进午餐。我就快因为你私闯民宅的行为报警了。”

布鲁斯提到报警的事实再次正中痛处。不管布鲁斯曾多么信任戈登局长，他可从没有依赖过GCPD。

“我昨天解释过，我是克拉克·肯特。”克拉克尝试着，但布鲁斯的眼中没有丝毫豁然开朗的迹象。

妨碍一切康复进程的核心问题在于，布鲁斯的大脑无法保留记忆。克拉克试图和布鲁斯共筑新的回忆。他每天都重申他们的关系，但布鲁斯的大脑很快就遗忘了这些信息。几个小时之内，所有的建树消失殆尽。

即使克拉克不厌其详地复述他的记忆，布鲁斯也不能真正理解。那是对于他脑海中子虚乌有的事物虚无缥缈的描述。他无处回忆，无从感知，无法共情。那完全是苍白无力的空中楼阁。

布鲁斯从不以耐心著称，也从不热爱倾听。

“出去。”布鲁斯没有用所有格。没有“我的房子”或“我的洞穴”。他的一切措辞都不再带有“我的”含义。特别是克拉克再不会听到“我的城市”。布鲁斯对哥谭不再抱有高于一处栖身之所的亲密情感 。蝙蝠侠，在多年的锲而不舍之后， 终于荡然无存。

_**我该为你开心吗——曾经纠缠着你、定义了你的过往，如今已经烟消云散？** _

“布鲁斯——”克拉克恳求道，举起他的篮子。

“你怎么敢用那个名字叫我。”布鲁斯严厉地瞪着他。“你不认识我。别装作你认识我。”

克拉克咬住嘴唇，克制着不去反驳布鲁斯让他心如刀割的话语。 _ **我太** **认识** **你了，布** **鲁** **斯。我** **对** **你的了解足以** **让我求婚，而你对我的了解足以让你答应**_ 。但在第一天克拉克解释一切而布鲁斯嗤之以鼻之后，他痛苦地认识到，再怎样费尽口舌，布鲁斯也只会不为所动。

布鲁斯现在离群索居，独处一个属于他记忆中人和事的世界。而克拉克不在其中。

“我认识……曾经的你。”克拉克转而说，试图用令人信服却非言之凿凿的语气 。他听起来像是被绳索勒住了喉咙，但至少意思到了。“你可以吃点三明治。我……我不会再烦你了。”

那是谎言。但日复一日中克拉克已不再感到愧疚。反正布鲁斯不会记得。

他把篮子放在一块相对整洁的桌面上，确信那在布鲁斯的工作区域之外。但愿这不会令布鲁斯暴跳如雷地把三明治扫到地上。

布鲁斯警惕的目光追随着他。最终他轻蔑地摆了摆手。“出去，别再回来。”

灵光一现，克拉克任由瞬间涌起的希望席卷了周身。“你怎么知道我过去两周里来过七次？”

布鲁斯对他眯起眼睛：“我做了记录，跟踪狂。”

“那么我们的对话呢？我们谈过。”克拉克满怀希望地指出，声音因期待而颤抖。

“ **你** 谈过。”布鲁斯不屑一顾，“对，我记下了你开口和结束的时刻。我认为内容不重要。”

 _ **你** **认为** **你的** **过** **去不重要。我** **说** **的一切都无关** **紧** **要**_ 。克拉克感到心在滴血，一小部分像破裂的餐具一样分崩离析，玻璃坠地的粉碎声刺穿耳膜。 ** _那些文件，那些信息，那些照片……你必须知道的一切，你需要知道的一切，都在那儿，在你庞大的计算机数据库里。你只需要去查。_**

 _ **而你主卧的床** **头** **挂着一** **张** **精心装裱的大幅照片。你** **绝对** **会立刻注意到——假如你稍加留心，假如你** **认为** **那** **对** **你有任何微茫的意** **义** **。** _ 克拉克从布鲁斯的桌边缩回手，以免在金属表面留下深陷的指痕。 _ **那** **张** **照片里，我** **们挽着手，你穿黑我穿白，我们互许灵魂直至永恒。那是我能给的全部解释。**_

但布鲁斯无疑从未抬头看过照片，也从未尝试建立关联。布鲁斯没有动机。他没有理由去改变现在这荒诞不经——但从许多角度而言，空洞无物——的生活。这是死路一条。

克拉克强迫自己露出微笑，重复宽慰的谎言：“我不会再回来了，我保证。”他的指节因攥拳而发白，目光在布鲁斯皮肤病态的苍白上流连，带着担忧注视他深陷的眼窝和嶙峋的轮廓。“拜托你吃点东西。”

他在布鲁斯继续焊接时做出一个无可奈何的手势。一辆时髦的跑车停在远处。当蝙蝠侠不再投身拯救世界，他确实能造出棒呆了的车子。

“我不会回来。”克拉克重复着，然后转身离开了他最爱的人。

他全心全意地发誓，绝不说到做到。

 

 


	2. 试验

_**周一下午** **2** **：** **30 – 4** **：** **00** **心理治** **疗** _

克拉克翻开日程表。他在右上角涂着一只乌鸦 。透过表现眼睛的凌乱线条，图画瞪视着作者。它枯瘦出奇的双腿立在一座草草勾勒的喷泉顶端。这如影随形又洞悉一切的黑羽旁观者莫名地像布鲁斯。

_**周四上午** **10** **：** **30 – 12** **：** **00** **心理治** **疗** _

布鲁斯两周前开始拒绝赴约。他认为那纯属浪费时间。克拉克觉得他也没遵医嘱服药。他仍需购买乙酰胆碱酯酶抑制剂[1]和盐酸美金刚片[2]，以及几乎负担不起的氯氮平-喹硫平[3]复合剂……

第一个带来些许慰藉的消息，是孤独堡垒电脑给出的答复。

“记忆移植？”克拉克眼前一亮。

电脑的语气毫无波澜：“这个过程将提取赠与人的记忆，复制你神经元连接中包含 的特殊模式，处理并转移数据到可吸收的神经递质中。”

“患者那边呢？”克拉克谨慎地问？

他的眼神飞快地掠过桌上相框中布鲁斯微笑着的照片。每当他面对孤注一掷，萦绕在心的却总是小事。布鲁斯罕见的笑容挥之不去。这是克拉克不敢承担的风险。

“神经递质会更新患者海马体[4]中的活动模式。”

“药物中还有其它我应该留意的成分吗？”克拉克边下拉页面边问。资料中充斥着冗长的生化术语，即使他也只是一知半解。“假如患者再次遗忘了吸收的神经信息呢？他同时遭受着反复性失忆，大脑无法保留记忆。”

“多巴胺[5]和乙酰胆碱会强化信息，直到活动模式彻底复刻完成。”外周静脉插管[6]的图片出现在屏幕上。“盐酸多巴胺和乙酰胆碱的注射需要PIVC插入。”

“我该做什么准备？”

“使用利多卡因和丙胺卡因[7]完成真皮麻醉可以预防IV注射带来的疼痛。”

克拉克关闭弹窗，继续浏览主页面。疼痛只是细枝末节，况且布鲁斯对针头根本面不改色。“移植的失败率是？”

“未知。这个疗法未经试验。”电脑干巴巴地回答。

克拉克抱起双臂，在房间中踱来踱去。他的注意力落到操作台边缘的药片上。他们几乎山穷水尽了。

警告闪过屏幕：您是否希望中止？

他的头脑说是，心却答否。这个试验漏洞百出，但……

克拉克再也无法忍受独自回到他在大都会的公寓。永远，永远，痛苦地，孑然一身，千疮百孔。尤其是不被深爱，不被需要。不久之前，他还拥有一段梦寐以求的感情，而现在那被从他手中生生夺走。深夜他蜷缩在宽了一倍的床垫上，触手却只有虚空。两只枕头在床头并排，却总有一只无用。一切将不会峰回路转的事实变本加厉地挤压着他的胃。

氪星科技……这或许会给他一线生机。给 _ **他们**_ 一线生机。

“启动疗程。试验记入315号数据库。”克拉克打开储物柜，取出无线神经耳机。

他回想起一段记忆，反复咀嚼着。他本应更谨慎些，但却实在迫不及待。

他希望布鲁斯回想起他们关系中的重大时刻。如果他能心有戚戚，有所触动，就会愿意接纳他，敞开如今紧闭的门，邀克拉克涉足禁忌之地。

于是他满怀希望地选择了他们的初吻。他酝酿着感情，回味着每一拍加速的心跳和每一次试探的碰触。他记起那个吻如何让他们各吃一惊，又迅速地沉醉其中，如同命中注定。

……是的。他和布鲁斯，命中注定。

电流接入耳机，加热紧贴他头部的传感器。能量强行闯入他头脑中错综复杂的领域，带来阵阵刺痛。他迫使自己专注于布鲁斯张开嘴唇，侧过头部的模样。他如何紧张却坚定地攥住克拉克的臂膀。他紧握的双手给出了对他们修成正果的最终许可。 克拉克记得布鲁斯有多想要他，正如他有多想要布鲁斯。

这最好奏效。 

*          *          *

说实话，克拉克感觉电脑像是烤熟了他的海马体、又把他的脑子挖了出来。他勉强适应着房间内明亮的光线。机械在身后运转，发出沉闷的噪声。

他蜷在手术椅上，感到不合年龄的疲倦。他的听力能捕捉到电脑的每一个声响。他极力留意着任何微小的差池。

最终克拉克沉入梦乡。

_**他置身一场葬礼。他不知死者是谁，却伫立在墓碑前。镌刻的名字模糊不清。他的视线朦胧，眼泪在惊觉之前就滚落了面颊。他并不为这离别而悲伤，因他还不知道这死亡的归属。但他依旧泪如雨下，挣扎着不去用袖口拭去汇聚在下颌的咸涩。在终于擦去泪水的瞬间，他的视线清晰起来。墓碑上赫然在列的名字刺痛了他——** _

克拉克在机械的提示音中惊醒，心跳有如擂鼓，在疯狂的抗议中几乎要挣脱胸膛。

“您的制作工序已完成。”

克拉克跳下椅子。一枚白色胶囊从传送带滚落到透明圆盘上。他端起盘子，惊叹于这成果。

一切都会好起来的。他只需要把这药片交给布鲁斯。布鲁斯吞服下去的那一刻，一段重要而亲切的回忆将失而复得。他会反反复复继续下去。他会的，不管要重复多少次。克拉克必须让布鲁斯记起他们并肩战斗时——

斑驳的白光从他眼前游过。他双膝一软。有一瞬间他以为自己倒下了，片刻后才渐渐恢复意识，单手在控制台上支撑住身体。

_**那是什么？** _

他们在和什么人作战。超人和蝙蝠侠，同心协力 。战斗如此焦灼，如此凶险，以致他们在尘埃落定之后都如释重负。他们看着对方生龙活虎、安然无恙，彼此间迸发出火花。那成就了他们的第一次……

_**他们做了什么** **?拍着肩膀纵声大笑？互道恭喜然后分道扬镳？** _

克拉克紧闭双眼，疯狂地试图抓住某种缓慢而确凿地流逝的东西最后的残影。那曾经炽烈、坚实而振奋人心的存在，从他的脑海中消散了。

_**空空如也。广阔的虚空。无尽的黑暗。** _

克拉克眨了眨眼，摊开手掌，注视着在玻璃盘上来回滚动的药片。里面有某样东西，他知道的。

他只是不知道那是 _ **什么**_ 。

 

 

译注：

[1] Acetylcholinesterase inhibitor 乙酰胆碱酯酶抑制剂. 可抑制乙酰胆碱酯酶对乙酰胆碱的分解，从而增强和延长此神经递质的作用，临床上用于治疗多种精神疾病。

[2] Memantine tablets 盐酸美金刚片. 可与神经细胞中的NMDA受体结合，从而抑制谷氨酸神经递质的作用，临床上用于治疗中度至重度阿兹海默症，对强迫症和广泛性焦虑症亦有疗效。

[3] Clozapine-Quetiapine 氯氮平-喹硫平. 都是抗精神病药物，临床上用于治疗精神分裂症、躁郁症、抑郁症等。

[4] Hippocampus 海马体. 位于大脑皮质下方，对形成记忆有重要作用。

[5] Dopamine 多巴胺. 名声在外的神经递质。

[6] Peripheral intravenous cannula (PIVC) 外周静脉导管. 一种药物注射方式。

[7] Lidocaine and prilocaine, 利多卡因和丙胺卡因. 都是常用局部麻醉药物。（其实AI就是想一本正经地不说人话吧 = =）

 


	3. 治疗

“你是说我同时患有逆行性和顺行性失忆症[1]， _ **以及**_ 解离性人格障碍[2]？”

克拉克迟到了，但仍旧赶上了布鲁斯对医生的咆哮。

“不。”坐在布鲁斯对面的女人平静得出奇。大多数人都不能在蝙蝠侠的怒目而视下如此泰然自若。“我认为你患有痴呆症[3]，导致严重的记忆缺失。你的幻觉更接近精神分裂症，而非DID。显然你也有人格解体的症状，这是……”她看了克拉克一眼，清了清喉咙，“尽管外因和内因引发的自我扭曲界定起来——”

“一派胡言。”布鲁斯打断她。他站起身，严厉地瞪着克拉克，然后走出了房间。

“你必须按时服——”医生在他身后喊道，但重重摔上的门阻断了她的话。

“抱歉，”克拉克喃喃道，看到医生转向了他自己，“他现在精神不大稳定。”

“不需要。这不是你的错。”医生摇着头，“但他必须坚持过来。他需要治疗。距离我们上一次约见刚过去两周，状况已经急转直下了。”她叹息着，整理桌上散落的文件。“你得确保他按时服药，明白吗？你——”又是一声长叹，“他必须。”

克拉克若有所思地点头。“我会和他谈谈，”但他在心里划掉了下一次，和之后的所有预约。他自己能应付。他无法信任一个要求他监视布鲁斯的医生，即使他的确是这么做的。但作为医生如此提议依然令他反感。

“请一定说到做到。”医生看着克拉克揽过布鲁斯的夹克。

“谢谢你。”克拉克说，在沮丧中依然彬彬有礼。他向办公桌那头伸出手，一个单词在他舌尖打转，却始终又每每溜走。他不好意思地笑笑，“抱歉，我又忘记你的名字了。”

“黛娜。”医生的笑容有些生硬，但还是站起身来有力地握住了他的手。

“多美的名字。”

黛娜的手僵住了。她迅速地退开。“呃，这是我母亲的名字，已经延续了很多代。”

“这样吗。多谢你的耐心，黛娜。布鲁斯有时候就会这么……不配合.”

“没关系。我理解。我见过更糟的。”

她在他出门前叫住他，“克拉克。”

他停下脚步，转过身来。黛娜的眼中满是担忧。

“别放弃。”

*          *          *

“有何贵干，肯特？”

克拉克足足花了三秒钟才意识到布鲁斯叫了他的姓。这是意外之后的头一次。他的声音中几乎涌起狂喜。“你……你记得。”

“我有记录，以便GCPD及时把你加进通缉名单。”

克拉克对布鲁斯的嘲讽置若罔闻。“那么，”他喘息着，试图压抑住紧张，“我谈到的其他事呢？”

挑起的眉毛扑灭了他的希望。“什么其他事？”

“我们的……关系。” _ **我们的婚姻**_ 。“我们的工作。” _ **我们的合作**_ 。克拉克张口结舌 。他每挤出一个中性的形容，布鲁斯的眉毛就扬的更高一点。

“离开这个城市，肯特，”布鲁斯嘟囔着，“离我远点。”

最后那句，那个粉碎希望的宣言，再一次刺伤了克拉克。那一瞬间，克拉克几乎要照办了。他受够了，他就要把布鲁斯抛在这儿。他渴望重重锤上一堵墙。但他仍艰难地从牙缝中挤出了颤抖的声音，“该死的，布鲁斯。该死的。我为了克服这一切竭尽全力，而你完全无动于衷。”

“你有完没完。”布鲁斯把什么东西塞进他怀里，随后克拉克意识到那是处方，“不奉陪了。煽情愉快。”

然后他头也不回地离开了。

*          *          *

克拉克看出布鲁斯在大宅停下时显而易见的不耐烦 。飙车在超级速度面前不值一提。

布鲁斯从他身边走过，拾级而上，开始在口袋里翻找钥匙。“你是聋了吗，还是从不听劝？”

“我需要说服你。我不能这样过下去。”

门开了。布鲁斯反驳，“你不能，但我能。”

“听着，布鲁斯——”

那人把钥匙砸向他，怒吼着，“别那么叫我，肯特！别！”他的表情不加掩饰，姿态满是防御。他一动不动，试图稳住呼吸 。

克拉克捡起钥匙放在圆桌上。桌面上布满灰尘。 “请你信任我。”他恳求，空荡荡的花瓶映出他的面容，克拉克看到了他在自己身上见过的最无助的神情，“我永远不会伤害你。永不。”

“那你为什么不放我一个人待着？”

克拉克察觉到布鲁斯声音中微小的裂痕。他的怒视意在恫吓，但他的肢体语言仿佛受惊的动物。“我不能——”

“一切都是为了你，不是吗？”布鲁斯咆哮着。他苍白的脸上覆了一层薄汗，但这憔悴完全无法与克拉克瞬间的面如死灰相提并论。

“什么？”

“ **你** 不能这样过下去。 **你** 无法忍受我忘记你。”布鲁斯咬牙切齿地控诉，“ **你** 需要我。你没有意识到的是， _ **我**_ 不需要你。我的生活和你毫无干系。”

“上帝啊，布鲁斯，拜托——”

“我说了 ** _别 那么叫我_**！”布鲁斯踢飞了一把椅子，令它穿过屋子在圆桌上摔得粉碎。“你以为这很轻松？面对着陌生的世界，支配着陌生的躯体，被陌生的人跟踪？你以为这很有趣？”

“布鲁斯——”克拉克在完全理解这剖白之前就发现了异常，“天杀的，甜心，你在过度换气[4]。放慢呼吸。”他把布鲁斯拉到怀里，体格稍瘦的男人弓起身，抓着他的胸膛。克拉克能从布鲁斯痛苦的表情中看出窒息感有多强烈。

“这一点都不轻松……也一点都不有趣，”布鲁斯在短促而破碎的抽气间勉强出声，“你怎么敢叫我甜心……”他们在地上摔作一团。

“我知道。我知道。”克拉克轻声说，缓慢而安抚地摩挲着布鲁斯的后背。他能听见布鲁斯疯狂的心跳。“我很抱歉。”

“我看到一张照片。”布鲁斯低语。他费力地吞咽着，显然依旧呼吸困难，同时紧紧攥住克拉克的肩膀。 “今天早晨，我从浴室出来，看到它挂在卧室里，就在我的床头。”他安静地承认。“这是我放你一马，还没打碎你下巴的唯一原因。”

听到这坦白，克拉克瞪大了眼睛，“那么你知道……”

“我能做合情推理。”布鲁斯挪开一点 。他的凝视殊无暖意，但不再一味戒备 。“你或许曾是我的丈夫，但那对我毫无意义。照片中的一对与我形同陌路。我花了几个小时才搞清自己的名字。”

克拉克静静地跪着，拥抱着布鲁斯。他突然很怕布鲁斯第二天清晨再次失去关于他的记忆。几小时内，前功尽弃。

打破沉默的是布鲁斯，以他只留给枕边伴侣的语气——更温柔，更脆弱，也更深情。“你知道我最恨的是什么吗，肯特？”他开口，嘴唇不易察觉地颤抖着。“我恨你是对的。你说你不能这样过下去。我也不能。我恨自己如今的生活，没有目标，没有动机，没有过往。我被禁锢在自己的皮囊里，盲目，困惑，挫败……我记得奇怪的事，零碎的事，像是如何制作烟雾弹。在梦中我曾战斗，我曾热爱，我曾活着。但醒来的一刻，我的生活分崩离析。我所感只是耻辱，所见只是失望。我支离破碎。我恨这一切，但我不会否认它。”

“你没有支离破碎。没有什么不可修复。”克拉克轻声说，他自己的心正在滴血。他探进口袋，摸索片刻，举起那枚记忆胶囊。“这会让一切都好起来。”

看着布鲁斯不解的表情，克拉克挤出一个宽慰的笑容，解释道，“这会花些时间，需要反复服用，但它会……”

“你从她那儿拿的。”布鲁斯推开他，眼中重现警惕。

克拉克皱眉，“谁？”

“那医生。你这个骗子。”

“布鲁斯，”克拉克再次尝试，“你记得医生给你开的药。这不一样。”

他的诚挚让布鲁斯紧绷的肌肉稍微放松下来。“那这是什么？”

“这是……”克拉克犹豫片刻，决定实话实说，“这是一段记忆。”

“一段记忆。”布鲁斯重复。

“是的，这是……呃，我的一段记忆。我不能……我不能详细解释。” _ **因为我也不记得**_ 。克拉克声音渐低。“你或许不记得我，但你知道我是谁。我请求你信任我，只此一次。”

布鲁斯怀疑地挑起眉，“我从不信任别人。”

“对的，我深有体会。”克拉克虚弱地微笑，“不仅如此，我还需要给你做静脉注射。”他拿出导管。

“你有备而来。”布鲁斯的声音波澜不惊。

“我希望这能奏效。”克拉克承认。“所以你的决定是？”

布鲁斯的手指在克拉克的手掌上逡巡。瞬间的迟疑后，他抓起胶囊，扔进嘴里，干吞下去。他伸出小臂，看向克拉克手中的导管。

“成交。”

 

 

译注：

[1] Retrograde and anterograde amnesia 逆行性和顺行性失忆症。前者指患者遗忘患病前发生的事件，后者指遗忘患病后发生的事件。

[2] Dissociative identity disorder解离性人格障碍. 心理疾病的一种，常俗称为多重人格，也就是下文简称的DID。

[3] Dementia 痴呆症。

[4] Hyperventilate 过度换气。过快或过深的呼吸导致身体排出过多二氧化碳的现象，此时血液中二氧化碳浓度偏低，严重可致血液pH值升高，即呼吸性碱中毒，表现为晕眩、头痛、抽搐等。


	4. 记忆

“感觉如何？”克拉克担忧地注视着皱起的眉心和攥紧的双拳。

这出乎意料。提取过程诚然痛苦，但他没想到记忆植入同样令人目不忍视。吞下胶囊之后，布鲁斯的四肢不由自主地战栗起来。克拉克伸出手去，却被布鲁斯用力挥开。

“……头疼。”布鲁斯艰难地说，声音颤抖而破碎。

“我们从地板上起来，好吗？找个更舒服的地方……”克拉克环顾四周，一切都落满尘埃，或是罩着白布。他从未如此感激阿尔弗雷德的兢兢业业。他单手把布鲁斯架到沙发上。布鲁斯重重地陷进去，双眼紧闭，扶住前额。

“我没事。”面对克拉克的焦虑，布鲁斯再次喃喃道。克拉克显然不以为然，他只得继续解释，“只是很……激烈。”

“像是什么东西未经允许就塞进了你的喉咙？”

“差不多吧。”布鲁斯倚着靠背，“这真是我很久以来听到的最不得体的描述之一。”

“我说出来之前觉得还挺贴切的。” 克拉克承认，脸上微微发热。“你不合时宜的幽默感真是火上浇油。”

“……我需要水。”布鲁斯揉着喉咙嘶声说，“这药片的残余正烧着我的嗓子。

“马上回来。”克拉克一离开布鲁斯的视线就用超级速度冲向厨房。盛满水杯时，他再次看到那只乌鸦立在窗棂上凝视他。直到水流漫过手掌，他才意识到自己走神了。他腼腆地对乌鸦笑笑，后者似乎是翻了个白眼，接着飞走了。

布鲁斯的坐姿与三十秒前截然不同。他身体前倾，十指交握，若有所思，像是一位亿万富翁CEO正权衡着性命攸关的商业决策。

“你的喉咙……还疼吗？”克拉克边递过水杯边问。

“好些了。”布鲁斯回答。他接过杯子，灌下一大口，然后把它放在旁边的茶几上。

克拉克的目光在水杯和布鲁斯之间游移。突然间他被一只手用力拽下，嘴唇撞上熟悉的暖意。布鲁斯毫不犹豫地攫取着他的双唇。克拉克的时间凝固了。终于他回过神来回吻，品尝着最后的几秒钟。随后布鲁斯撤开了。

克拉克踉跄着后退一步，惊愕地瞪大眼睛。

“我不确定那是否真实。是确实感觉如此，还是你计算出了这种体验。”布鲁斯低声说。“我不信任任何强行占据我大脑的东西。那总感觉有些……不自然。”

“但那记忆……你收到了？”克拉克急不可待地问。

“像断片的录像带一样在我脑海里循环 。”布鲁斯证实。“满脑子都是这些会是什么感觉简直难以想象。”

克拉克挤出一声轻笑。“当你头脑里充满这些，一段记忆就没有那么……令人生畏。”

布鲁斯哼了一声表示听到了。

“那记忆感觉像是你自己的吗？”

布鲁斯皱眉。“不尽然。那像是打包附带了你的思想和情感。”他沉吟片刻，然后抬起头。“你能飞。”

“什么，是的。我是氪星人。”克拉克一时语塞。“我不是……人类，所以飞行算是我的天赋。我不是故意瞒你……我只是觉得这不是最令人安心的归来致意。”

布鲁斯眉心的沟壑加深了。“我穿着黑色紧身衣，带着尖尖的猫耳朵。”

克拉克几乎忍俊不禁，但他及时把笑声扼杀在了喉咙里。“蝙蝠耳朵。蝙蝠。”他强调。“你是蝙蝠侠。你穿的是护甲。凯夫拉做的，可以防弹。”

一股窘迫的暗流不易察觉地渗入布鲁斯的声音。“我还有个艺名？”

“双重身份。秘密身份是为了保护我们。”克拉克兴致盎然地纠正他。“我是超人。你是蝙蝠侠。并没有听起来那么尴尬。”

“我是蝙蝠侠。”布鲁斯重复着，看上去正缓慢地领会个中含义。

克拉克拘谨地笑了。“是的。你过去一直是，未来也将永远是。”

布鲁斯一言不发地审视着他，缓缓地捏了捏自己的鼻梁。“我找回的是个何其操蛋的人生。”

克拉克在沙发的另一端坐下，笑出了声，“你的论断可冒犯了不少超级英雄。另外，你是个令人印象极其深刻的披风斗士。”

“那是你和我结婚的原因吗？”

这个问题瞬间聚焦了克拉克的注意力。布鲁斯的凝视仍旧漫不经心地投向远方。克拉克猜想他在故伎重施——用满不在乎的假象，掩饰意义重大的提问。

“是的，还有……另外一百万个理由。”克拉克微笑着抚摸指间银质婚戒的轮廓。“我们有过摩擦，有过争吵，时不时地大打出手。但总的来说我们非常幸福。”

布鲁斯无声地点头。

“你为什么……吻了我？”克拉克问，突然感到不安。他好奇布鲁斯那高深莫测 的头脑里在想些什么。他尤其渴望知道，布鲁斯有没有接纳新的记忆。

“这萦绕在我脑海里。我觉得……那次身体接触是个积极的体验。我可以再来一次。”

理所当然地，布鲁斯用“身体接触”代替了“一个吻”，用“积极”代替了“愉悦”。克拉克摇摇头，他一直觉得这个特质可爱得过分了。“我希望我知道……” _ **我希望我记得那段记忆中的感觉。但现在至少我知道那是关于一个吻。**_ “描述给我听。”

“这是 **你的** 记忆。”布鲁斯狐疑地瞥了他一眼。

“我想知道你的感受。”

凝滞的沉默延续了太久，以致克拉克以为布鲁斯拒绝了他的要求。然后布鲁斯单手抹过脸，迟疑着开了口。“那很……激烈 。饱含欲求。那是慰藉。渴望已久。”他猛地站起身来。“我不……”他咬着嘴唇，“我不擅长遣词造句。”

“是的。”克拉克表示赞同。“你向来如此，特别是在描述感情的时候。阿尔弗雷德曾经建议你翻翻辞典。”

听到陌生的名字，布鲁斯皱起眉，但没有追问，而是转移了话题。“注射是做什么的？”

克拉克飞快地回溯了他们的对话。“为了固定记忆，”他解释，然后马上补充道，“如果你愿意的话。”

“针头给我。”布鲁斯指向克拉克的口袋。克拉克犹豫着，于是他坚持道，“你想知道我记得什么吗？我记得如何缝合绽开的伤口。我记得如何无麻取出子弹。我对不上名字或面孔，但我能即兴完成上肢手术。所以别磨磨蹭蹭了。”

“只是当心点。”克拉克提醒他，取出了设备。在他做准备时，布鲁斯解下皮带，训练有素地用它紧紧扎住上臂。

“所以你要不要……？”克拉克犹豫不决地提议，但布鲁斯从他手中夺过针头，眼疾手快地刺入血管，把溶液推了进去。他一抽出针头，缺氧血就从胳膊涌了出来。

克拉克立刻用纱布压住伤口。“我讨厌见血。”

布鲁斯扬起眉毛，“你一直这么喋喋不休吗？”

克拉克耸耸肩，“在我印象中，是你一直抱怨我有勇无谋。”

“深思熟虑和效率优先并非不可兼得。”

“我们是相反的两极。异性相吸。”克拉克把又一块干净的纱布按在伤口上，再用胶布把它裹起来。“下一次动手前 记得消毒。”

“我自有分寸。”布鲁斯抢白。

“当然，在能获得足量可以避免的自我折磨的时候。”克拉克小声说。

“奇怪的是……”布鲁斯别过脸，“到目前为止……我们还算合得来。”他用右手摩挲扎紧的绷带。“你说这是为了强化我的记忆。所以这不是我第一次失忆了，对不对？”

克拉克的眼神略微黯淡了，“对，这不是。”

“……我每天都会这样吗？”

“布鲁斯——”

布鲁斯转身看向他。犀利的目光让克拉克咽下了争辩。

“看情况。有些日子你状况良好，最新的记忆能维持超过四十八小时。”克拉克痛苦地证实。“其他时候，只有四五个钟头。”

“明白了。”

“这没有改变——” _ **任何事**_ 。克拉克想说。但那不是事实。失忆确实改变了很多事，包括有关布鲁斯 的一切。不曾改变的是他多么渴望找回过去的布鲁斯。仅此而已。

布鲁斯看穿了他的思绪，表情中并无异议。 _ **这改变了一切**_ 。

克拉克站起来，笨拙地抚平衬衫上的皱褶，“我想我该——”

“留下。”布鲁斯命令。他没在看克拉克。“和我聊聊……这段我一无所知的人生。这荒诞不经的超级英雄事业。这异性相吸的婚姻。”

克拉克的心跳漏了一拍。每天布鲁斯都在提醒他，他对过往不屑一顾，而如今克拉克得到了他的许可。布鲁斯希望了解他的过去。 **他们的** 过去。 “这是个很长的故事。”

布鲁斯耸肩，“你另有安排？”

“呃……”克拉克迟疑了，“没有。”

“那么上楼来。”布鲁斯率先走向大厅，他不时查看四周，以确认这是正确的楼梯。大宅的道路对于一个失忆者来说太过错综复杂。“我们在床上讨论。”

“嗯？”

“我们不会做爱。”布鲁斯严肃地瞪了他一眼。“我累了。你的叙述可以给我催眠。”

“看出来了，冷嘲热讽可没有随着记忆流失。”克拉克嘟哝着，紧跟布鲁斯走上楼梯。

“大失所望？”布鲁斯立刻反击。

“如释重负。”克拉克笑着承认。如果他说这突飞猛进没有抚慰他饱受摧残的头脑，那是在撒谎。 “欣慰得无以复加。” 他重申。

他收获了又一声标志性的闷哼。这声音在他心中唤起的暖流独一无二。

 


	5. 进展

“模式复刻 _ **从未**_ 完成！”克拉克挫败地锤着冰砖。一处内隙崩裂塌陷。“IV注射理应帮他保持住记忆！”

他醒来时布鲁斯正惊慌失措地后退。随之而来的声音几乎不像是克拉克记忆中的那个人。布鲁斯永远镇定自若，绝不暴露弱点。但这一次，安慰他完全徒劳无功。从布鲁斯防御性的姿态来看，冲突一触即发。于是克拉克沮丧地离开，直接飞回了堡垒。

“或许患者对这个星球的有机物免疫。”电脑提出。

“你现在和我说这个？”克拉克艰难地稳住声音，“他是人类，不是氪星人！他见鬼的怎么可能对地球的有机物免疫？”

红色弹窗映入眼帘。“错误：原因不明。”

屏幕切回正常界面。“本地数据库中没有记忆移植的记录。”

“哦，那国际数据库怎么样？试过用星际传送搜索了吗？”克拉克咆哮。他知道这样幼稚透顶，可仍然忍不住对自己的电脑大发雷霆。最终他转过一把椅子，瘫倒在里面。“我撑不住了。呵护着爱却眼见它失落，维持着希望却眼见它粉碎……我再也撑不住了。”

他重新系上披风。“我需要静一静。没有我的允许什么都别动。”

*          *          *

他降落在大宅前。他能听见主卧中正在发生的一切。布鲁斯打碎镜子。布鲁斯捶着浴室的门，直到双手淤青遍布、鲜血淋漓。布鲁斯倚着门跌坐在地，徒劳地踢着脚垫。布鲁斯把脸埋进臂弯，拒绝哭泣，拒绝流露任何常人的脆弱。布鲁斯终于屈服。克拉克试图忽略那压抑着的啜泣。

他不能忍受进门面对这一切。以布鲁斯的状态，就算他出现也于事无补。于是他在喷泉边坐下。

那只曾勾起他强烈兴趣的乌鸦，轻盈地落在喷泉边缘。

“生活真不公平，对不对？” 克拉克喃喃地说，对乌鸦探出手指。它仍旧纹丝不动，默不作声。克拉克更习惯和友善点的生物打交道。他叹了口气。“布鲁斯为人类做的只有好事。为什么这会发生在他身上？”

乌鸦终于低下它覆满羽毛的头，利喙温柔地蹭过克拉克的手指。这安抚的姿态有种令人毛骨悚然的人类特质。他在乌鸦的注视下微微一怔。那是和那医生，管她叫什么呢，别无二致的担忧。克拉克自嘲地笑了，“我可不是最需要你同情的那个人，小鸟。但还是谢谢你。”

但乌鸦不为所动，继续用喙擦着克拉克的手指。于是克拉克猜测这只不过是动物的又一个无心之举。相对的宁静中，从大宅传来一声巨响，接着有人跌倒在地板上。他听到四肢扭曲错位的特殊声响。

“大事不妙。”克拉克自言自语。他最后瞥了乌鸦一眼。“抱歉。我得走了。回头见。”

回想起来，克拉克怀疑面对死亡的征兆，那或许是一句不明智的道别。

*          *          *

克拉克不知道自己在走近布鲁斯卧室时预期看到什么。无论如何，那一定和他面前的景象相去甚远。

布鲁斯倚在浴室的推拉门边。他的头歪向一侧，手臂伸展摊在膝上，掌心向上。他全身上下一丝不挂。但最令克拉克骇然的， 是这场景中触目惊心的血迹。他的目光立刻捕捉到了血腥的源头。鲜血正从布鲁斯胸口上方、接近锁骨的一处伤口奔涌而出。他缓慢地把视线从伤口挪向地板。血泊中是一把手术刀，旁边是一块血肉，刚刚剜自布鲁斯的胸膛。

克拉克记得那里原本有一片狰狞的弹痕。

克拉克走近时，布鲁斯没有抬头看他。他似乎已经筋疲力竭、无力反抗。“你是照片里的男人。”

克拉克艰难地吞咽着。他向前一步，但布鲁斯的右手缩了一下，危险地逼近那把手术刀。克拉克停下脚步，点点头。“我是。”

“告诉我你的名字。”

“克拉克·肯特。”克拉克柔声回答。“我是你的丈夫。”

听到这个宣言，布鲁斯皱起眉头。“告诉我我的。”

“你是布鲁斯·韦恩，托马斯和玛莎 ·韦恩的儿子，三十五岁。这里是你在高谭市山间路的家。”克拉克一气呵成，然后安静地补充，“我们需要先止血。”

布鲁斯低头注视着伤口。“并不疼。”

“我觉得置之不理可不太谨慎。”克拉克单膝跪下，平视布鲁斯的眼睛。“能把那个给我吗？”他指指手术刀。

布鲁斯慢慢拾起刀。犹豫在他的脸上一闪而过，之后他把刀递给克拉克。

“谢谢你。”克拉克松了口气。我去找块纱布。“他说，但在布鲁斯捕捉到任何动作之前就已经返回。克拉克轻轻地压着伤口，鲜血瞬间就浸透了织物，但他继续按压着。

“你的脚踝感觉怎样？”克拉克转而问。

布鲁斯的眼中掠过一丝怀疑。他试着抬起腿，但瑟缩了一下又放弃了。“废了。”

“我们会治好它的。没有什么破碎的不可修复。” 克拉克宽慰地对他微笑，尽管他喉咙发紧。如果这就是他今后不得不面对的黎明，终有一日他会崩溃。他甚至不确定自己为何没在此时此地四分五裂 。他竭尽全力试图成为两人中更坚强的那个。然而纵观生平，布鲁斯才是总有更强意志力的人。

“你真的很喜欢那句话，是不是？”布鲁斯呢喃着。

克拉克的心紧张地震颤。“哪句话？”

“没有什么不可修复。你说过……什么时候。之前的什么时候。那是你。”

克拉克的呼吸急促起来。他咬住嘴唇，猛吸冰冷的空气。 _ **怎么可能**_ 。“是的。是的。是我。”有一瞬他感觉视线模糊，眼泪在措手不及时就盈满了眼眶。“我说过，”他哽咽着。他感到一只手落在背上。布鲁斯的手，小心而笨拙地轻拍着试图安抚他。随后从他唇间流出的半是啜泣半是大笑。“上帝啊，布鲁斯……我需要听到这个……没有你我做不到。”

布鲁斯一言不发，但他感到后背的那只手攥紧了他的T恤，然后引着克拉克向前，让他们依偎得更近一点。这刚好足以向克拉克表明，他们的关系中存在着某种信赖。对于像布鲁斯这样疏离的人，这个级别的信任已经是可观的进步。克拉克放任自己短暂地啜泣，直到他又能戴起那副微笑的面具。即使警觉如布鲁斯，也回报以笑容。

这进展远非圆满，但已经足够。


	6. 录像

进展去而复返。

布鲁斯并非每天都能记起克拉克，或是他提及的任何事。但布鲁斯整理了一份要点档案，每晚安放在床头。他并非每个清晨都会翻开文件。但布鲁斯设法诱导未来的自己照章办事。推测他的晨起流程，一路巧妙布下线索是一种。给自己连接心率监测仪和苯二氮[1]自动注射器是另一种。

克拉克继续提取记忆，尽管已对代价心知肚明。预先写下记忆成了保存它们的一种方式 。他很乐意把自己的回忆赠予布鲁斯，不论后者能否留住。令布鲁斯重温一段幸福时光使他在几小时中心满意足，即使往事在布鲁斯的睡梦中无影无踪。

每当他在脑海中遭遇一段空白，他会翻到笔记本的尾页。他用氪星语在上面写着一句话：

_**“我知道，不管我献出多少记忆，我永远不会停止爱他。”** _

克拉克会重温这句，点点头，然后戴上他的神经元耳机。

*          *          *

在扭伤脚踝后的第三天，布鲁斯提出造访大都会。这座城市在他的档案中频繁登场，但他自己却对之毫无印象。一切警告徒劳无功，于是克拉克长叹一声，找出了阿尔弗雷德的手杖。

超人携着布鲁斯飞到他在大都会的公寓，随后在那里换回平民装束。

“舒适。”布鲁斯对简朴的家具评论道。

“你更常用的词汇是‘便宜’。”克拉克提醒他。

“我在尽力表示礼貌。”布鲁斯抗议。

“真是难能可贵，我简直感激涕零。”

布鲁斯趁克拉克不注意时掀开了组合柜上的桌布。布料滑落在地，露出一排相框。

“嗯……胡萝卜，土豆，鸡肉也不错。”克拉克关上冰箱门。“我应该还有咖喱粉，你觉得晚餐吃鸡肉咖喱饭怎么样？”他看向客厅，然后僵住了。布鲁斯捧着一个相框，认真地审视了一会儿，然后放手，继续下一个。

“你把它们藏起来了。”布鲁斯转过身说，语气几乎是责备的。

克拉克的眼神在委地的桌布上流连。“是的。”他安静地承认。他不记得上一次掀开桌布一角是何年何月，那感觉恍若隔世。太多往事不堪回首。

布鲁斯举起一张他和克拉克并排坐在公园长椅上吃冰激凌的照片 。画面里他身体略微前倾，手持一支巧克力甜筒，脸上有隐约的笑容，正是洋溢眼底，却不露声色 的那种。克拉克一手揽过他的肩膀，另一手举着一支摇摇欲坠的超大号草莓甜筒，笑得像个傻瓜。

布鲁斯顿了一会儿后挪到下一张，不由自主地笑出了声。下一刻克拉克的草莓球轰然倒地，而他脸上是不折不扣的痛不欲生。

“那是在世纪公园，离这里只有几个街区。”克拉克在他身后说。“比起草莓你一直偏爱巧克力。我不记得是谁拍的照片。”

布鲁斯点点头。他瞥见了架子下方一盘没有标签的录像带。“你有冰激凌吗？”

“我不记得有没有买过了。我去看看。”克拉克回到厨房，他在冷冻室后部发现了了合适的口味。“啊，我们运气不错。”

把冰激凌舀进碗里时，他听到外间传出熟悉的音轨。这令他心跳加速，掌心汗水涔涔。他把桶塞回冷冻室，从橱柜端出那两个球。走出门后，录像的声音愈发响亮 。他匆匆一瞥屏幕就证实了自己的猜测。

镜头摇摇晃晃，随后转向了一个笑容灿烂的英俊年轻人。“哈，还能用！我还以为这破玩意儿九成九已经坏了呢。”

“别以为我不知道你龌龊的小秘密，格雷森，什么都瞒不过我的眼睛！”少年的喊声从远处传来，“这破烂是你从大甩卖上搞来的！”

镜头向男人的脸庞拉近，短暂地失焦，在他调试之后重新清晰起来。“养尊处优的少爷，我会让你见识到但凡经我挑选，即使大甩卖上也是有好东西的。别紧张，伙计，我们又不是在拍电影。”看上去他在对摄像机讲话。之后他悄声说：“别听达米安的。没必要和布鲁斯的4K监视器较劲。”

“他们快化了。”布鲁斯直截了当地 指出。他舒舒服服地占据了克拉克简陋的双人沙发[2]。

克拉克这才意识到自己怔在厨房外两步远处。 他紧挨着布鲁斯坐下，递给他那碗巧克力冰激凌。

布鲁斯咽下一大口，舔净了勺子。 他指指屏幕。“那是谁？”

镜头转向四周的人群，停驻在一个手持红色摩托头盔的身影上。

“呃，就是他。他一直躲着，你知道吗？”摄影师轻声说，他蹑手蹑脚地绕过一根立柱，把镜头对准了摩托车手的脸。接着他给了那人一个始料未及的特写，“说茄子！”

“克拉克？”布鲁斯用手肘轻推身边的人，按下了暂停。

克拉克张着嘴，勺子举在唇边，但冰激凌一口未动。他在布鲁斯的触碰下才有了反应。“什么？”他回望屏幕，这才说，“哦”。他看上去正努力和记忆搏斗，但最终回过神来。“那是迪克，举着摄像机的那个。他旁边那个有一绺白发的，是杰森。”

“他们认识我，对不对？”布鲁斯皱着眉头。“至少是那个摄像的人。他提了我的名字。”

“他们是你的儿子。”

布鲁斯的眼睛微微睁大，他把勺子放回玻璃台面上。“我有孩子。”他重复，语气中的惊愕未加掩饰 。

“他们两个是你领养的。提姆也是。”克拉克小心地解释，“达米安是你血缘上的孩子。”

“四个？”现在布鲁斯彻底地大惊失色了。

克拉克耸耸肩，他试着掩去笑意，但自知收效甚微。“嗯，你显然没从初次尝试吸取教训。”

布鲁斯重新转向屏幕。迪克露出顽皮的笑容，杰森试图藏起脸，表情烦躁而阴沉。 “看上去像两个捣蛋鬼。”

“无与伦比。”克拉克表示赞同。“更换窗玻璃是你每周的例行开销。”

布鲁斯瞠目结舌地瞪了屏幕几秒钟，接着按下了播放。

“操你的！离我远点！”杰森把迪克推到一边，相机随之晃了晃。

“嘿，得了吧，不高兴，笑一笑嘛！这是布鲁斯的大日子！”迪克打趣道。他重新把相机举到视线高度，但杰森已经不见了。“唉，真扫兴，”迪克的脸回到画面中心,“他只是面对镜头有点害羞，布鲁斯。我会再抓到他的。实际上，你知道——”摄影师穿过拥挤的人流。“嗨，沃利！喂！”

一道红色闪光掠过，接着是屏幕外一段模糊不清的低声交谈。片刻之后，迪克的面容重回镜头中。“杰森会大吃一惊的。哇，他们来了。”镜头转向舞台，一对新人手挽手进入视野。“那是我们的老家伙。我和芭布斯亲手挑了领带。他看起来绝赞。克拉克看上去超棒。不知道为什么他们的西装颜色没有配套。哦，是了，蝙蝠只穿黑色，是我犯傻啦。”

“……深感荣幸，感谢你们所有人的光临……”

摄像机晃动着，迅速从地面转到天空又回到原位。布鲁斯皱眉：“他刚才是做了个单手后空翻吗？”

克拉克点头：“相信我，那都是小菜一碟。”

“……当然啦，我们也有过种种摩擦……”人群爆发出大笑，“……毕竟，那可是布鲁斯，从来不知适可而止……而且永远语出惊人……”

熟悉的少年嗓音闯了进来。“格雷森！父亲说过不许录像。”

“ _ **父亲**_ 根本不知道他在胡说什么。”迪克模仿达米安的措辞，调笑着把每一个音节拔到高亢尖利的假声。“而且你猜怎么着？ _ **父亲**_ 绝对会为没用他的4K摄像头后悔莫迭。因为他会反复回放这段录像，直到影带发霉。他能倚仗的就只有这台破破烂烂的摄像机啦。”

“韦恩科技的所有摄像机都在运作，理查德少爷。”

迎着布鲁斯疑问的目光，克拉克解释：“那是阿尔弗雷德，我对你提过。”

“是吗？”迪克听上去颇为失落。镜头现在对准了达米安，他看起来先是惊讶，继而愤懑。

“父亲不会同意这样的，潘尼沃斯。”

那温和的声音回应道，“从养育那个人三十年的经历中我学到了一件事：布鲁斯老爷对自己在说什么一无所知。”

“哈！”迪克把镜头转向自己。他骄傲地扬起下巴，高声宣布：“听到了吗！阿尔弗雷德在我们这边，手下败将！”

“理查德少爷，或许你可以把录像送给肯特先生。我想布鲁斯老爷不会和他的伴侣分享自己的视频。”

“你的主意永远是最棒的，阿尔弗雷德。我欠你一次。”迪克直接对摄像机发言。“如你所见，克拉克，你的另一半在蝙蝠洞里藏着些超高质量的婚礼录像。它们会设有密码，但愿你有朝一日能黑进去。”他做了个鬼脸，嘟囔着。“尽管CIA主机可能还是个容易点的目标……总之，享受当下吧！”他重新把镜头对准舞台。

“……我已经开始偏爱黑暗潮湿的地方……阳光是最破坏气氛的元素……在下午三点之前拉开窗帘简直罪大恶极……”克拉克的声音经麦克风清晰宏亮地传来。“……一位太阳能外星人为一只畏光的夜行动物而倾倒，这本身就是讽刺……”更多笑声随之而来。

“……愚蠢的农场男孩……”布鲁斯在台上抱怨，但眼中闪烁着顽皮的光芒。“……在我们的任务中都不能收敛一点……赋予了‘团队精神’全新的含义……居然还有人说他是未经人事的童子军……”

“操他的老天爷啊，谁他妈的把我的摩托车涂成了蓝色？”杰森的怒吼从远处传来。

“哦，糟糕！他发现了！”迪克对着摄像机窃笑。“芭布斯！”他喊道，“芭布斯，快过来。代我拿一会儿相机。”

“这是干什么？”芭芭拉狐疑的声音加入进来，摄像机转交到另一双手中。

“给克拉克的结婚礼物。”迪克迅速解释。

“理查德·约翰·格雷森！”杰森的咆哮由远及近，“你个天杀的狗娘养的！我要把你揍翻到他妈的另一个宇宙去！”

“抱歉，芭布斯，我得走了。帮我留上一大块结婚蛋糕，拜托了？我想要一块上面缀草莓的。”

“你自己来吧。”芭芭拉不为所动。“布鲁斯会把你们两个倒霉蛋都揍翻的。”

“这就是我们为什么需要保存录像。敲诈指南第一条，搞定你的筹码。哦，糟了！沃利！”

“蠢透了。”芭芭拉叹息着，再次把镜头焦点转向前台。她掌镜的手比迪克平稳得多。仪式相对风平浪静地进行下去。

“布鲁斯？”

感到布鲁斯倚在他的肩头，克拉克的心猛地下坠。他的呼吸轻浅而绵长。布鲁斯在打瞌睡。这实为罕见。但每当这种情况发生，特别是突如其来时，他往往会以失忆状态苏醒。克拉克僵坐着，肩膀纹丝不动，紧张地绞着手指。他等着当布鲁斯醒来时，那不可避免的惊恐尖叫。

“……当我醒来，尽管四肢百骸都疼痛难忍……第一反应却是他的安危……”克拉克在屏幕上继续讲着。人群随他的话语安静下来。“……我无法承受失去他。我不能。有那么多次我们命悬一线，命运几乎将他从我身边夺走……而我想着，我不能没有他……我必须珍惜这生命……我必须让每分每秒都有价值……我必须问……”

布鲁斯的声音随之响起，骄傲而又坚定：“……而我说我愿意。”

恰在此时，克拉克切到静音。他已经对每一句话烂熟于心。现在他只想让布鲁斯多睡一会儿。过去几天里他已经许多次在睡眼惺忪中遭遇惊恐的布鲁斯，他不希望再多面对一次。

大约二十分钟后，克拉克感到布鲁斯的呼吸急促起来。但当他醒来时，周遭悄无声息。接着布鲁斯直起身子，用洞悉一切的眼神凝视着他。

“这快要把你撕碎了。”这是陈述，而非疑问。

克拉克装作不知所谓。“什么？”

“你无声的担惊受怕。”布鲁斯回答，“你如履薄冰，等待着我的下一出失忆戏码。永远提心吊胆。”

“我只是保持情理之中的谨慎。”

布鲁斯翻了个白眼：“那么我猜我的病只是情理之中的恼人。”

“这……”克拉克叹道，“这让我担忧，的确。”他轻声坦白。他的目光转向屏幕。录像已经回放到克拉克的演讲。尽管抹去了声音，他仍对字字句句铭刻于心。“纵使如此，或许听来措辞不当，我仍然宁愿你失忆，而不是离开。我更希望这是个再度坠入爱河的机会。我会修复你，但我不能……我不能失去你。”

“你要认清两个事实，克拉克。”布鲁斯靠回他的肩膀，“你并不总能修复我。而我了解自己，知道我频繁地需要被修复。这毋庸置疑。”他在克拉克试图打断时抬手阻止。“第二个则是……终有一日，你必将失去我。无论你情愿与否。”

克拉克的喉头发干。他在口中尝到了辛辣的金属气息。他意识到自己咬破了舌头。血腥无情地刺激着他，昭示着某种痛苦不堪却无可挽回的事实。

在锥心刺骨的清醒中，他想起他们结婚誓词中的一句。曾经美丽浪漫的誓言，化作可怖的现实纠缠着他。对于其他任何人，这是共赴永恒的最高承诺。但在他们之间，这意味着漫长的分离。牢不可破的囚笼，将他们放逐至永别。

_**直至死亡将我们分开。** _

_**直至死亡将我们分开**_ ** _!_ ** 克拉克的大脑尖叫着。他的心脏在恍悟中狂跳不止。 _ **何其讽刺！**_ 永葆青春，永生的馈赠，将他束缚在永远的孤独中。

布鲁斯勉强地微笑。“但谁知道呢，克拉克？有朝一日，我们能够重逢。”

“有朝一日……还是直至死亡?”克拉克问，声音支离破碎。他沉默着期待任何形式的否认，希望布鲁斯不至于如此残酷，哪怕只是文字游戏。“要多久……？我们要等待多久？”

但布鲁斯没有摇头，甚至没有尝试宽慰他。他没有说几年，没有说几十年。相反他柔声回答：“成百上千年。楼宇灰飞烟灭，肉体零落成泥，时光流逝迟缓得痛不可当。每一秒拉长成一个小时，每一天煎熬如整整一年。但……幸运会眷顾耐心等待的人，不是吗？”布鲁斯紧张的微笑萦绕在克拉克的脑海。他的每一个音节在狭小的公寓里朦胧而空洞地回响。

“幸运会眷顾耐心等待的人。”克拉克茫然地轻声重复。他吟诵这句子如同一个符咒，仿佛他的永生是个能以魔法打破的诅咒。他和布鲁斯十指交缠。“幸运会眷顾耐心等待的人。”

 

 

 

译注：

[1] Benzodiazepine 苯二氮。常用于镇静剂中。

[2] Love-seat couch 仅容两人的短沙发


	7. 幕间

显而易见，让布鲁斯远离通常的准备、在克拉克的公寓醒来是个坏主意。他在醒转时分伸了个懒腰。克拉克从他的神态看出，他的记忆再次分毫不剩了

“你是布鲁斯·韦恩，三十五岁。你是托马斯和玛莎 ·韦恩的儿子……”克拉克开始背诵他的台词。这一整段介绍他早就牢记于心。他安抚地举起双手。“你有失忆症。你的记忆有些颠三倒四。你不记得，这没关系。一切都没关系。”他柔声重复。

“你是谁？”布鲁斯吼道，迅速进入防御姿态。

这个问题带来的痛楚始终难以企及。克拉克把他的痛苦藏在面具之后，试图解释。“我是克拉克·肯特，你的丈夫。这是我在大都会的公寓。我从未伤害过你，未来也永远不会。我保证。”他吞咽着，深呼吸，希望自己的声音不至支离破碎。“请别把我推开。”

“我需要——”布鲁斯环顾自周，房间里没有任何可以供他辨明真伪的线索。“我不……我不信任你。我需要看到。”他走向门边，却脚下一软。

“布鲁斯，你的脚踝——”

“别碰我！”布鲁斯踉跄着后撤。吼声令克拉克立刻退后。他瞥见了身后的手杖，正斜靠在组合柜上。“离我远点。现在。”他重申。克拉克退至房间最远的角落。布鲁斯撑起身子，单脚跳着去够那手杖。

“我——” _ **觉得以你现在的状况真的不应该离开公寓**_ 。克拉克想说，但布鲁斯的怒目而视足以使他缄口不言。他等着布鲁斯出门，接着尾随其后。他稍稍飘离地面，好掩饰自己的脚步声。

布鲁斯没乘电梯。他似乎打算借户外楼梯观察街景。他在每一级阶梯上步履蹒跚，双腿因力不从心而颤抖。当他对高度的判断漏洞百出，那根手杖显得难以驾驭。

克拉克跟在他身后堪堪两步之外。他知道这样布鲁斯能察觉到他的跟踪，却不敢远离他。

“需要帮忙吗，先生？”克拉克转过身。一个小女孩正望着他们，她伸出手来。

“他没事，我会照看好他。”克拉克试图用微笑打消她的疑虑。

女孩看上去不以为然，手臂固执地保持原位。

布鲁斯咳嗽着滑倒了。他膝盖着地，唇间泄露出一声低喘。手杖滚落在地。

“布鲁斯！”克拉克立刻前冲一步，但一只手仍然搭在他前臂上。他抬起头。还是那个女孩，眼睛因担忧而睁大。短短一刹，克拉克感到诧异，为什么所有人都对 ** _他_** 忧心忡忡。医生，乌鸦，现在还有这女孩。但总在咫尺之遥的布鲁斯显然比他更需要帮助。这念头转瞬即逝，他跌回现实。

“没事的。”克拉克挣脱了手臂，微微着恼。尽管女孩一片好心，但现在她很是令他分神。“我会照看好他。拜托……走吧。”他不假思索地推开她。他前臂上的手畏缩了一下，然后松开了。克拉克的视线从女孩转向布鲁斯，他正攥着伤腿。

“你站得起来吗？”克拉克柔声问 。他快步走近跌倒的人，缓缓地单膝跪在布鲁斯面前。

“我没事。”布鲁斯简短地回应，再次握住了手杖。

“布鲁斯，别和我较劲了。拜托了。你会受伤的。”克拉克恳求。他注意到了布鲁斯肿胀的脚踝上悄然蔓延的青紫瘀痕。他看不出布鲁斯是否撕裂了韧带。“我不会阻止你去任何地方，但你的腿伤比你想的严重。你需要静养等候痊愈。”

“你可以摧残我,”布鲁斯咆哮着，语调中是蝙蝠侠的残影，“但你不能摆布我。”

布鲁斯的猜忌似乎只随着克拉克的解释愈演愈烈。任何关于克拉克试图掌控局面的暗示都会刺激蝙蝠侠的人格浮出水面。

无计可施中，克拉克钳制住布鲁斯的手腕，令他动弹不得。布鲁斯挣扎着，但在超级力量面前毫无胜算。克拉克感觉至为疲倦。他带着一丝超人的威严嘶声说，“你就是不肯听，对不对？”

布鲁斯的眼中闪烁着不屈不挠的决心。

“我不愿这么做，但你让我别无选择。”克拉克取出 透明的药盒，里面的一打胶囊放置在各带标签的小格中。他打开标着“27号”[1] 的那格，把药物强行塞进布鲁斯口中。牙齿在他的指间咬合，但钢铁之躯令克拉克占据上风。

然后克拉克倾身亲吻那桀骜不驯的双唇。他把布鲁斯钉在墙边，用自己的嘴唇强迫他保持沉默。他攫取那双唇的气势粗暴激烈得有如一场袭击，抑或一次侵犯。他胸口每一下徒劳的推搡都是煎熬的印记 。布鲁斯每一声挣扎中的呻吟都是痛苦的回响。

最终这个吻耗尽了布鲁斯胸中的空气。他眼神朦胧，上身筋疲力竭地摇晃。克拉克后退了。布鲁斯本能地咳嗽着、吞咽着，吸入漫长窒息之后的第一口空气。胶囊随之滑下他的喉咙。

布鲁斯直视着克拉克的眼睛，惊恐万状。他残存的些微信任迅速被这尖锐而赤裸的背叛消磨殆尽。

“我很抱歉。”克拉克喃喃道。他再次俯下身，温柔却坚定地亲吻着布鲁斯。他有意延长了这个吻，下定决心要掠尽布鲁斯肺叶中的氧气。这何其漫长，却殊无快感。这是撕扯灵魂的折磨。伴随每一秒的流逝，克拉克感到他的心脏被无情地碾压，仿佛他正手持绳索，缓慢地扼死布鲁斯。罪恶感似浓酸侵蚀着他，在内心烙下永恒的疤痕。他亲吻着布鲁斯，直至他感到那人如绵软无力的死尸般倚向他。当他确信布鲁斯已经晕厥在他臂弯里，他移开了。

克拉克感觉自己像个凶手。

 

 

  

译注：

[1] 蝙蝠侠初次登场于《侦探漫画》第27期，虽然这里没有直接使用，大约只能算个彩蛋。


	8. 康复

**_“27号： 那是1996年的夏天。七月中旬，一个周末。我们在世纪公园。布鲁斯穿着一件卡其色的卫衣。他罕见地没穿黑色。同样罕见地，他皱着眉，却也挂着轻松的笑容。我们聊到……”_ **

克拉克用钢笔抵着下巴。他尝试着记下对话的片段。然后他继续描述布鲁斯如何难能可贵地没有如临大敌。从肢体语言来看，他是真的很放松。

**_“布鲁斯谈到达米安埋怨提姆触发了蝙蝠洞的安全警报。那时已是深夜，所有人都大惊失色。布鲁斯立刻就掏出了蝙蝠镖。男孩们吵得不可开交。之后一个推倒了另一个，两人在楼梯上滚作一团。讲到这里，布鲁斯抹了把脸，长叹一声，但紧随其后的是一个无可奈何的微笑。这笑容泄露出他有多爱他的孩子们，多享受和他们共度的时光。而后真相大白，其实是阿尔弗雷德在打扫蝙蝠洞里的面包屑时误触了警报……”_ **

克拉克猜测这算是同时交付两段记忆。但这样的回忆是布鲁斯应得的，即使只有几个小时。

_**“……我们坐在一条长椅上。天气晴好。布鲁斯说话时带着那种难能可贵的笑容，真的十分可爱。我记得他靠向我的方向，偶尔碰触我的手臂。正是这些微小的动作让我开始认真考虑，如果……”** _

克拉克的手指戛然而止 。他另启一行。

_**“……我想就是在那一刻，我产生了挑选一枚戒指的冲动。我甚至尚不确定是否要提出那个问题，但那有了可能。我想或许，凭借微薄的薪水，我可以觅得一枚简洁而优雅的。一枚能够契合他手指的戒指，正如一段能够契合他日程的婚姻。他又对我露出了那种微笑。那就像是看到我房前的玫瑰园盛开了……”** _

_**“……这是我除非万不得已，绝不会交出的记忆。但我希望哪怕只有一瞬，布鲁斯能像我一样记得它们……”** _

 *          *          *

布鲁斯苏醒时平静而沉默。苯二氮注射似乎缓解了他的焦虑。他迅速环顾四周。从他眼中看到布鲁斯往常的镇定时，克拉克松了口气。他终于稍稍控制住了最近的局面。

有些清晨，布鲁斯是那么酷肖过去的自己，以致克拉克会暂时遗忘他的失忆，直到布鲁斯询问他的名字。无论如何，这些微小的进步已是这漫长而疲惫的旅途中难得的报偿。

“你感觉如何？”克拉克问。

布鲁斯凝视他片刻，然后回答，“很好。”他尝试着从被单下伸出手来，在眼前攥紧拳头，测试着肌肉的活动。

“这会有点难以接受，但忍我一会儿。”克拉克向椅子里靠了靠。他像往常那样开口了，“你的名字是——”

“布鲁斯·韦恩。”布鲁斯打断他。他没看克拉克。之后他轻声却毫不迟疑地陈述，“我的名字是布鲁斯·韦恩。”

克拉克哑口无言。他瞪大眼睛，双唇颤抖。

“我三十五岁，是托马斯和玛莎 ·韦恩的儿子。”布鲁斯继续着。他的声音异乎寻常地沙哑，但他强迫自己复述着尚存的记忆。“你是克拉克。克拉克·肯特。你是我的……”他噤声了，但目光落在克拉克的戒指上。

“你的丈夫。”克拉克代他说完。他脸上拘谨的微笑绽放成了由衷的大笑。

*          *          * 

“你最终找到称心的戒指了吗？”布鲁斯若无其事地问。

他们坐在世纪公园的长椅上。某种意义上，这是在重新演绎那个布鲁斯再度记起，而克拉克已然遗忘的片断。简短的交流证实了布鲁斯没有完全恢复记忆。万幸的是，残留的回忆足以令他无须长篇大论就维持基本的自我。

“费了点时间。”克拉克回忆。收入平平的记者对于在大都会的高端商场流连并不驾轻就熟。他很感激路易丝在预算上给出的建议。“但最后我找到了。”

“它是什么样子？”布鲁斯打量着自己的手指。他没戴着那枚戒指。

“纤细的白金[1]戒指，镀着铑[2]。那时我负担不起铂金的。”克拉克轻笑。“你坚持它不能妨碍你的日间生活或夜间职责。它必须轻便简洁。你痛恨任何看起来过于繁复夸张的东西。

“而你的是黄金的。”布鲁斯评论。

克拉克抬起手，审视着那枚戒指。他骄傲地宣布，“你挑了这枚。”

布鲁斯低哼一声，“我们的配色大相径庭。”

“我觉得这恰如其分。”克拉克微笑，“我在阳光下翱翔，你却随月出而现身。而且金黄色不衬你的单色制服。”

布鲁斯似乎是认真地沉思了片刻。“而且你的不会磨损，不像我的。”他就此打住，耸了耸肩。“听起来不错。”

“我好奇它去了哪里。”克拉克喃喃着，同样凝视着布鲁斯的手指。尽管如此，他并不甘于现状。他需要买一枚新的。

从远处走来的一对男女向他们侧目而视。莫名眼熟的金发女子开始对她中年的伴侣窃窃私语。男子顶着一头引人注目的花白头发，一时错愕。

“我感觉在哪里见过她。”克拉克喃喃地说，盯着那女人。

布鲁斯顺着他的视线望去。“她看起来像是我的医生。”

克拉克恍然大悟地咂舌。“千真万确，不是吗？”

“我讨厌她。”布鲁斯嫌恶地说。

克拉克翻了个白眼。“她只是尽了分内之事，布鲁斯。你曾经是个真正的绅士。”

“选择性地，我很确定。她看我的眼神就像要把我的存在整个抹除得一干二净。”布鲁斯反驳。

“你是她的病人。她只是在试图帮忙。”克拉克笑出了声。他也同意，布鲁斯的医生一直对他比对布鲁斯更和善，但他不认为这是无缘无故的偏袒。布鲁斯从不是任何医生的理想病患，因为治疗他本身即是噩梦。“但你从不是个配合的病人，也就很难对你晓之以理了。”

“随便你吧。”布鲁斯斜睨花白头发的男人。“那男人看起来有几分像你。”

“你觉得他很辣？”克拉克佯作惊恐地问。

“这么自以为是？”布鲁斯把声音压低到挑逗的语气， “谁说你辣了？”

“你确实和我结婚了，布鲁斯。我只是实事求是。”

“我的震惊无以言表，堪萨斯。我把你带坏了。”

“啊，真是后知后觉。”

与此同时，那男人似乎与像是医生的女人争执起来。他筋疲力竭地摆着手结束了争论，接着向克拉克和布鲁斯走来。

看到男人转向他们，布鲁斯扬起一边眉毛。“危机预警。”他咕哝这，攥住克拉克的手，“准备好捉迷藏了吗？”

“现在？”克拉克低头打量自己的格子衫。“我还穿着便装。”

“超人难道不该比极速的子弹更快吗？”布鲁斯不以为意。“据我所知，肉眼捕捉不到那个速度的物体。”他在克拉克耳畔悄声说。“带我去个人流密集的地方，我们不需要被打扰。”

克拉克瞥见那男子正快步走近。“恭敬不如从命。”他把布鲁斯揽入怀中，就地起飞。

在他身后，男子停下脚步。他迟疑片刻，低头看看自己的礼服衬衫,随后低声咒骂，回到了金发女伴身边。

*          *          *

克拉克在一座博物馆外放下布鲁斯。大厅人满为患，于是他们循着边缘绕向正前方的花园。

一帧写着“庆祝埃德加·爱伦·坡诞辰” 的条幅横贯博物馆的正面。

克拉克让开身子，好让一个扮成乌鸦模样的孩子通过。在他身后，松脱的黑色羽毛散落在地。

“比起乌鸦，他看起来更像孔雀。”布鲁斯指出。他的眼神追随着另一群作相似打扮的孩子。

“你不是来给五岁孩子泼冷水的，对吧？”克拉克轻笑。

“当然不是。”布鲁斯严肃地瞪了他一眼，但眼中闪烁着顽皮的光芒。“你以为我是谁，蝙蝠侠吗？”

“哦，我深表怀疑。”

他们找到一条空着的长凳，继续下午的私密谈话。更多的黑孔雀来来往往，留下一地羽毛。

布鲁斯弯下腰，拾起一片羽毛。“我喜欢《乌鸦》[3]。”他赞叹道。

“真的？”克拉克回答。“我不喜欢。”面对布鲁斯挑起的眉毛，他补充道，“我喜欢《梦中之梦》[4]。那算是我的最爱。”

“何其讽刺。”布鲁斯评价道。

他用了一点时间才消化这句评论，然后沉重地点头。“的确如此。”

布鲁斯耸耸肩。“那是很好的文学作品。”

“我不否认这点。但是《乌鸦》，”克拉克长叹一声，“拉奥啊，我讨厌这个。发自内心。”

“或许你只是讨厌这个话题，克拉克。”布鲁斯回击。“有人就是不擅长英语文学。”

“布鲁斯，我是个调查记者。我自认为对任何语言相关的话题都相当得心应手。”

布鲁斯端详着他的表情。他靠近了一点，显得兴味盎然。那姿势令克拉克联想起他为记忆胶囊留下的记录。 “那么，你讨厌哪些部分呢？”

片刻之间，克拉克紧张地绞着双手。他移开目光，看着一队装扮起来的孩子跳下校车。他们向他俩走来，个个身披黑羽。“我记得倒数第三节中有一句，”他复述着，“‘请告诉这充满悲伤的灵魂，它能否在遥远的仙境，拥抱一位被天使叫作丽诺尔的少女。’[5]”

布鲁斯缓慢地点头。“是的，他在询问能否在天堂再次见到他的恋人。”

突然间两人似乎都不愿再继续这个话题。这不再是一场无关痛痒的文学讨论，而变得私人且伤人了。克拉克抬眼时目光中满是痛楚，开口时语调低沉，“我们都知道乌鸦的回答。”

“永不复焉！”经过的孩子们齐声喊道。在母亲们敦促他们前进时， 他们咯咯笑着、掌声四起。

“抱歉，他们按捺不住。” 一个女人不好意思地微笑着道歉。

“但他们说的对。”另一位母亲加入进来。

“玩的愉快，爷爷们！”

“孩子就是孩子。”

欢声笑语的人群散去了，克拉克的感觉则恰恰相反。他看上去像是被结结实实地打了一拳。重创之下，他面如死灰，几不可察地向座位中陷得更深了一点。

布鲁斯的手握住他战栗的手掌。但他重复着，几乎像是在提醒他自己，“永不复焉。” 

 

译注：

[1] white gold 白金。指金与镍、锰、钯等白色金属制成的银色合金。

[2] Rhodium 铑。过渡金属，常用于首饰镀层，起到防蚀抗磨的作用。尽管质地坚硬，铑镀层仍然会随着时间磨损。

[3] The Raven 《乌鸦》。爱伦·坡的诗，也是本文的标题来源

[4] A Dream Within a Dream 梦中之梦。同为爱伦·坡的诗。

[5] Tell this soul with sorrow laden if, within the distant Aidenn, /It shall clasp a sainted maiden whom the angels name Lenore. 出自《乌鸦》倒数第三节，这里和标题都是用了曹明伦的译文。


	9. 入夜

他们欢笑着、踉跄着，不知向何处去。从某一刻起，克拉克彻底失去了方向感。布鲁斯把他推倒在一张皮沙发上。它破旧、磨损、皮革早已黯淡无光。但克拉克没有挣扎。布鲁斯栖在他身上，狂热地吻着他。他永远是那么美丽而苛求，顽固又专横。

“我们在哪儿？”克拉克在布鲁斯占有他嘴唇的短暂间隙问道。

“有什么关系呢，童子军？”布鲁斯设法溜到他身下，交换了位置。“有家规要求你必须在十点钟前进门吗？”他的笑容充满标志性的狡黠。

“我们可不想被撞见凌晨三点在哥谭的暗巷中做爱，对不对？”

布鲁斯攥住他的领子向下拽。“不幸的是，这个提案在我听来颇为诱人。”

“你问题大了，布鲁斯。”

“一个成年人乔装成动物模样，还能有什么原因呢？”

克拉克措手不及地后退。“你刚刚调侃了自己的蝙蝠装？你从前绝不会这样。”

“我们不是来谈从前的。”布鲁斯咬着他的耳垂呓语，轻柔的呼吸喷在他敏感的肌肤上。“唯有当下。及时行乐。”

克拉克竭力理清思绪。“我们可能是喝多了。”

布鲁斯翻了个白眼，“哦看在上帝的份上，别扫兴了。”

克拉克咧嘴一笑。他从未如此乐得从命。

*          *          *

 黎明时分，克拉克是被半敞的衬衫上猛的一拽惊醒的。“耶稣基督啊，卡尔。你知道我找了你多久？”

他睁开眼眸，迎上一个中年男子，有着花白头发和轮廓分明的脸。男人懊恼地盯着他，面容莫名地十分眼熟。那清澈的蓝眼睛令克拉克忆起某个曾经珍爱的人。布鲁斯似乎不是唯一的失忆者。布鲁斯在他从沙发上起身时醒转。那男子看上去异乎寻常地强壮。

“你没在堡垒留下任何讯息，身上也没装GPS。我为了找你扫描了大都会和哥谭的每一条大街小巷。你知道我有多担心吗？”那人继续滔滔不绝。

克拉克在余光中注意到布鲁斯不耐烦地眯起了眼睛。这个人找上了不好惹的一对。 “我很抱歉，先生。我觉得你认错人了。”克拉克试图不借助他的力量来解决问题。这样的清晨屈指可数， 他不愿因大打出手毁了它。

“你为什么称呼我……？”男人攥着他领子的手松开了，目瞪口呆。

“有何贵干？要打架吗？”布鲁斯走上前来咆哮道。他对那人怒目而视，直到后者后撤一步。

“卡尔。你——”男人踉跄着，摔倒在地，又立刻狼狈起身，惊恐万状。 “黛娜说得对。我不愿相信，但她是对的。”

“在挂彩之前滚出这里。”布鲁斯怒吼。这是那人所需的最后通牒。他向后跃去，然后出人意料地一飞冲天。

“看上去超能力并没有那么稀罕。”片刻的震惊后，克拉克喃喃道。

“呃 。这些醉鬼。”布鲁斯躺回沙发上，阖上眼睛。

“你看到他的上衣了吗？我很喜欢。”克拉克也攀回沙发，手指挑逗地划过布鲁斯的胸膛。他描摹着一个曾经对他意义非凡的字母。而此时此刻，那只是二十六个字母中平平无奇的一员。布鲁斯在他怀中时，一切都无关紧要了。

“看到了，正面有个大大的‘S’，谁没见过呢？自鸣得意的混蛋。”布鲁斯嘲讽。“说点我不知道的”

“你确定？”克拉克轻轻啄了一下布鲁斯的鼻尖，“我正要展示给你。”

布鲁斯意味深长地笑了，再次把他拉低。“别逼我求你。”


	10. 承诺

“我以前就服过这个，是不是？” 布鲁斯端详着手中的胶囊。在掌心微微晃动着它。

克拉克沉吟着点头。他们在他的公寓里面面相觑，身后夕阳西下。他本计划让这成为一个特别的夜晚。他准备了一段自白，但在此之前，他希望布鲁斯回忆起一件事。然而记忆胶囊的功能……恰恰是克拉克不愿他记起的。尽管如此，造化弄人。

“吃下这个，我就能想起一些过去的事。”布鲁斯的声音斩钉截铁，而且波澜不惊。不知怎的，他搞清了真相。

克拉克早有预料，以布鲁斯的智慧和洞见，他总有一天会发觉。他只是不希望这发生在今晚。但他依然承认了，“是的。”

“我隐约感觉，这段对话似曾相识。”

克拉克和侦探眼神交汇。他叹了口气。“是的，我们谈过。”

“但我没有你之前给我的记忆 。”布鲁斯皱眉。“我忘记了。”他得出结论。

克拉克摇摇头。他感觉像是困于审讯的罪犯，面对一个火力全开的蝙蝠侠。

“我忘记了，是不是？”布鲁斯继续施压，声音更加急迫。“告诉我。”

“你的大脑无法保存记忆。”克拉克缓缓吐息。“能保留一小会儿，足以……”他咬住下唇。“然后记忆就褪去了，消散了……一去不回。”

“你说过……你说过我已经好多了。”布鲁斯喃喃道，听上去失望至极。

克拉克点头。“是的。”他谨慎地回答。片刻停顿之后，他轻声补充道，“我从没说过你彻底康复了。” ** _我想你永远不会了_** 。

布鲁斯像是读懂了他未出口的话语。瞬间的静默中，他似乎左右为难。之后失望化作了沮丧的接纳。他的视线缓慢地落在胶囊上。“里面是什么？”

“我不记得。”克拉克回答，这并非托词。

“你不记得。”布鲁斯重复，狐疑地眯起眼睛。

“我……不记得了。确实不。”克拉克承认。他的秘密昭然若揭。

有那么诡异的几秒钟，布鲁斯凝视着他。再度开口时，话音中的危险若隐若现。“这就是一直以来发生的事？你把记忆 ** _捐赠_** 给我？”

“我别无选择。”克拉克争辩道。“事已至此……这无关紧要。”

布鲁斯陷进沙发里，沉默地扶着前额。这绝望的瞬间绞得克拉克近乎窒息，湮灭了他对今晚的全部期待。他确信他的所有努力都将因布鲁斯的戒备付之东流。过去几天里他建立起来的脆弱纽带，因为一次坦白而化为乌有。

最终布鲁斯叹息道。“事已至此。”他在指间转动着那枚胶囊，露出苦笑。“既然你清楚副作用，我相信你有预防措施。”他向克拉克投来的目光威胁着——你敢说你蠢到没有？ “你知道里面是什么。”

“那是……一段重要的记忆。”克拉克如实作答。无论如何，他还是微笑了，思绪似乎飘向远方。他不再盯着胶囊，转而看向布鲁斯。“那是我生命中最快乐的一天。我希望和你分享。”

布鲁斯皱眉。“分享意味着我们共同拥有它。

克拉克摇摇头，依旧挂着惆怅的微笑。 “可惜事与愿违。”

“你是个傻瓜。”布鲁斯厉声说。 “停止捐献你的记忆，克拉克。这对我们两个都毫无益处。”他把胶囊放回克拉克的掌心，握拢他的手指。察觉到克拉克的抗拒，布鲁斯的瞪视柔和下来。 “把你的记忆呈现给我。展示它是什么样子，我们身在何处。我们可以一起重筑新的记忆。”

*          *          *

克拉克带他们飞抵小镇。在布鲁斯疑惑的目光下，他领头前往一望无际的牧场。他们身披绸缎般的月光，那触感轻盈、顺滑、而且极尽温柔。克拉克似乎对每一个转弯都了然于心。他们找到了一小块柔软的草地，足以给他们的背脊舒适的慰藉。他们躺在草地上，手挽着手，肩并着肩。在这广阔静谧的土地上，只有他们二人，凝视着天鹅绒般的夜幕下璀璨的繁星。

他们沉默良久。听着布鲁斯安然的心跳，克拉克叹息道。“我们从一开始就应该这么做的。”

“深有同感。” 布鲁斯回答，接着勉强地对克拉克的努力致谢。“假如我早些知道，我会帮忙的。我是说，如果你早点向我说明情况，而不是试图以一己之力承担一切的话。”

“爱情使人盲目。”克拉克微笑。他得到了一声低哼作为应答。

半晌，他们彻底陶醉于夜空的宁静美丽之中，沉浸在难能可贵的私密与自由之中。草叶轻抚他们的脊背，晚风送来温柔的哼唱，敦促着克拉克鼓起勇气。他再三拂过口袋，但每一次都犹豫不决，垂下了手臂。

最终布鲁斯长叹一声。“你知道我的答案，克拉克。”

克拉克沉默了一会儿，随后轻声笑着抱怨。“你甚至都不让我发问。”

布鲁斯针锋相对地扬起眉毛。“你会吗？我等了好久。”

“在接下来三小时中的某个时刻，我总会鼓起足够的勇气的。”

“你已经问过一次了。尽管恍若隔世，也仍旧是问过了。”布鲁斯的声音坚定不移，同他在婚礼录像中向全世界重申誓言时分毫不差。“而尽管时光飞逝，我的答案照旧未变。”

克拉克微笑了。他把手探进口袋，取出一枚戒指。“伸出手来。”他要求道，没有看向布鲁斯。男人懒洋洋地抬起手来。

“躺着求婚。这可真是轻松。。”布鲁斯感叹。

“我们已经有过严肃的仪式，现在轮到浪漫的方式了。”克拉克捧住布鲁斯的手，轻轻地把戒指推上他的手指。“完美契合。”

布鲁斯把手举到眼前，凝视着那枚戒指。他仔细端详了一会儿，然后摇了摇手指来估测重量。“你选了铂金？”

“这一次不会磨损了。”

布鲁斯转向他。“这次是永恒了，对不对？”

克拉克支起身子，轻柔地吻上布鲁斯的额头。“每一次都是永恒，布鲁斯。每一次。”

克拉克捧着布鲁斯的手，指尖抚摩着戒指。突然间画面在眼前一闪而过。

**_同样白金的圆环，历经岁月的磨损，环绕着某个人的手指。皱纹遍布，躯体冰冷，戒指在几乎褪成灰白的肌肤上留下刺眼的紫色淤痕。他目送那身躯从视野中消失，注视着棺椁缓缓合拢。_ **

克拉克本能地提起他原来极力躲闪的话题。不知怎的，他想要知道。

“布鲁斯，”克拉克轻声说，目不转睛地凝望着星空。“你相信天堂吗？”

布鲁斯的回答来的迅速而坚决。“技术上讲，不。”

“果然。”克拉克忍俊不禁，“蝙蝠侠的头脑永远专注于‘技术上讲’。”

“但布鲁斯·韦恩的思路并非如此。”布鲁斯漫不经心地反驳。“假如没有死后世界，那我们为了什么而奋斗呢？”

“如果确有其事……”克拉克喃喃着，“在那几千年间……” ** _在我还活着而你已不在的岁月里，你会做什么呢？_**

“享受我的退休生活。”布鲁斯毫不迟疑地回答。见克拉克默不作声，他叹息道。“我猜会是披上斗篷，吓唬其他的灵魂——我终身的事业。”

“我以为天堂里不会有需要你来打击的犯罪了。”克拉克试探道。

“我或许会下地狱的，克拉克。”布鲁斯撑起身子，神情严肃。克拉克不出所料地 瞪大了眼睛。

“别那么说。”

“为什么不呢。”布鲁斯翻了个白眼。“本质上，我不是个好人。我有过许多正义之举，但临床上我是个有暴力倾向的精神病人。不过是有着聪明的头脑和对自己正义感的顽固执着罢了。”

克拉克摇了摇头。“别那么说。”

“你问了。我只是实话实说。”布鲁斯重新躺下。“但如果冥界的统治者给我选择，你猜我想成为什么？ ”

“冥王特勤局的指挥官？”

“……我要烧掉你所有的詹姆斯·邦德DVD。”

“那么就告诉我。”克拉克追问，忽然起了兴致。

布鲁斯沉吟片刻。“我会变成一只乌鸦。”

“乌鸦？”克拉克皱眉。“你是说一只鸟？”

“出乎意料？”布鲁斯挑起一边眉毛。

“不，谈不上。”克拉克微笑道，想起了他的罗宾们。“为什么不呢？你的整栋房子里都住满了大大小小的飞行动物。”他不等反驳就察觉到了布鲁斯的烦躁。当布鲁斯拒绝解释下去，他又催促道。“那么告诉我为什么。”

“我会成为某个人的守护者。”布鲁斯回答。他的解释苦乐参半。“一个信使，告知人们大限将至。”

“谁的守护者？”克拉克嘟哝着。“因为如果你说是迪克，我会很——”

布鲁斯用一个温柔的吻堵住了他的话。“你觉得是谁？”

克拉克咧嘴笑了。“你在故弄玄虚吗？你愿意为我变成一只无害的飞行动物？”

“再强调一遍无害，你就没命了。”

“在你变成一只乌鸦，无拘无束地漫游于冥界，护送迷失的灵魂去过情人节的时候，我求之不得。”克拉克若有所思地低语。“距离我接到你的邀请还遥遥无期，我猜？”

“等待越漫长，亲吻越甜蜜。”

“我会铭记在心的，布鲁斯。如果那个吻没有你承诺的那么好，我们可要重复一次又一次，直到我满意为止。”

布鲁斯勾起嘴角。他坐起身，又吻了克拉克一次，之后再一次，一次又一次。“可你永远不知餍足。”

克拉克抬眼望进那双澄澈的蓝眼睛，舒展了微笑。“千真万确。”


	11. 苏醒

克拉克长叹一声，把药盒放回镜后的立柜。那是他们新婚之夜的记忆。布鲁斯坚持要他保留它。而如果他允许自己完完全全地诚实，哪怕难免自私自利的话，他同样想留下这段回忆。那是甜蜜的烦恼。白天他们被亲朋好友簇拥着，每个人都送上衷心的祝愿。但夜晚他们得以独处。他们躺在小镇的草坪上，并肩凝望星空。那是克拉克不愿放弃的记忆。

望着橱柜里的另外几个瓶子，克拉克疲倦地摇了摇头，随后关上了镜柜的门。

霎时间，他发现自己与一位白发老人面面相觑。

“拉奥！”他脱口惊呼，踉跄着后退。

镜中的男人效仿着他的神情，直到他随着一声闷响委顿在地。他摔伤了后背，而且似乎压碎了体内的什么东西，尽管说不清具体位置。他强忍着疼痛，匍匐着挪出浴室，残缺的视野中天旋地转。

他需要水。他挣扎着攀上床，然后爬过床垫够向水杯，灌下一大口，然而于事无补 。他痛苦地意识到自己一条腿失去了知觉。只有一边，像是最近伤了右脚一样。他一头雾水。

他放下杯子，扭头看向床头柜。在卧室的一片漆黑中，他瞥见布鲁斯的手杖斜靠在床边。来自窗帘后的一阵微风把手杖吹倒在地，锵然作响。

克拉克费力地倚着床头，心脏在胸腔中狂跳。他的右踝剧痛，像是曾经扭伤、撕裂了韧带。他的胸口剧痛，像是心脏上方开了个洞 、不经意间被剜出了血肉。他的后背剧痛，像是曾经摔倒在地。他试图活动，胳膊带翻了床头柜上的水杯，摔个粉碎，另一只手在枕套上摸到了白发。他疯狂地环顾四周，接着打翻了另一只小瓶子。那容器滚到他身边后静止下来，直到他动手拾起来。

他原本只想把它放回桌面，却禁不住多看了一眼。上面标着“PTSD[1]”，下面紧接着“布鲁斯·韦恩”。就在那儿。它就在那儿。他眯起眼，接着惊恐万状地发觉， 那些字母漂浮易位，有的消失，有的重现。上面不再写着“PTSD”，而是写着“阿尔兹海默症”。

他不知所措地移开视线，吃力地喘息着拉开抽屉，希望求得某种慰藉。最上面是他的结婚证书。略微起皱，稍有泛黄，但那无伤大雅。那是他和布鲁斯的名字，按文书的措辞，由婚姻的神圣纽带联结在一起。他和布鲁斯的签名横跨页面底部。他几乎如释重负地长出一口气，然后他的视线模糊了，重新聚焦在另一份文件上。

“哥谭市，”他念道，双手颤抖。他们的结婚证书是在大都会签署的。灯火通明的大厅，笑容可掬的办事员送上祝福——那是大都会。他毕生只从哥谭收到过一份官方文件。

**_“死亡证明。”_ **

一只无形的手攫住他的心脏，撕成碎片，把残骸拽出胸膛。

**_“死者姓名：布鲁斯_ ** **_·托马斯·韦恩……”_ **

克拉克跳下床，感到骨骼因突然的移动而嘎吱作响。他感觉不止几十岁了，而像是历尽了成百上千年，以致关节不堪重负地呻吟，勒令他即刻停止，但他还是坚持匍匐在地。他的动作毫无章法，前额沁出汗珠。他艰难地拖拽着自己爬过地毯与瓷砖的界线，之后对镜子视而不见，猛地扯开柜门。

他用战栗的双手清点柜中放置的瓶瓶罐罐。高低各异、深浅不一的瓶子在他手中碰撞，接着落进水槽，叮当作响。

“幻觉，”克拉克在瓶子的标签上读到。“幻觉，”他重复道，这个词令他目瞪口呆。

他高举双手，开始尖叫，但喉咙里发不出任何声音。在恐怖的清醒中，他眼中的双手交叠又分离。突然间他眼前出现了两枚戒指，双手无名指上各一枚。左手上是他一直戴着的，太阳般明亮灿烂的黄金。但右手上的另一枚……是铂金的，纯色的冷辉专属于黑暗骑士。布鲁斯的戒指，在他的手指上。

他惊慌失措地试图把戒指从手指上拽下来，但它分毫不让地箍着皮肤。这时他才发觉自己的皮肉早已松弛、遍布皱纹，以致戒指都无法褪下。它纹丝不动，全然不像戴在布鲁斯光滑紧致的肌肤上时那样。他抓起某种锐器，动手切开皮肉，再也察觉不到疼痛。除却这阴魂不散的可怖发现，他什么也感觉不到。

在痛苦的清醒中，记忆开始闪回。

黛娜……那是她的名字，自母系延续了许多代的名字。黛娜是在和他说话，从始至终都是对他，谈论他的痴呆症和解离性人格障碍，鼓励他不要放弃……持续失忆、无论如何也无法保留记忆的不是布鲁斯。这段布鲁斯失忆的故事，打一开始就是他为自己的失忆编造的借口。人格解体和实感丧失的症状……黛娜要克拉克坚持服药，那些躺在水槽里的药瓶……那些心理治疗不是针对布鲁斯的。它们从来都不是针对布鲁斯的。

那天早晨，当那个中年男人找到他，对他怒目而视的不是布鲁斯，是克拉克。是克拉克威胁了他、驱逐了他。那男人，尽管随年岁渐长改变了容貌……是康纳。康纳没有看到布鲁斯。对他怒吼的是克拉克。布鲁斯从来只存在于他的脑海之中。

克拉克看到猩红。他缓慢地意识到，鲜血正流淌到一尘不染的白色水池中。一把剃刀。他用一把氪石剃刀割伤了自己。动脉破裂，血液从体内奔涌到冰冷的表面。冰冷如布鲁斯的墓碑，又如他六尺之下的躯体，如果在经年累月的分解之后还有任何东西留存的话。他知道布鲁斯已经走了，而自己已经无可救药彻彻底底地疯了，因为……

克拉克从水池抬起视线，穿过卧室，望向窗棂。

那只乌鸦正凝视着他。

他用颤抖的手吃力地举起那只标着“阿尔兹海默症”的小瓶。泪水充盈双眼，模糊了视线。他眯起眼注视着下方的字迹。在斑驳的血渍下，标签上清清楚楚地印着——

不再是“布鲁斯·韦恩”。

而是“克拉克·肯特”。

 

译注：

[1] PTSD = Posttraumatic stress disorder 创伤后压力综合征。

[2] Alzheimer's 阿尔兹海默症。也就是通常俗称的老年痴呆。


	12. 回答

“康纳。”

年轻些的男人闻声抬起头来，睁大眼睛。“克拉克。你……你记得我。”他在床边跪下。“你记得我。”他如释重负地哽咽着。

克拉克抬起手，梳理着泛灰的发丝。即使是康纳。

“距离我上次记起你有多久了？” 他问，惧怕着回答。

“好几个月，几乎一年了。你的记忆在流失……堡垒里关于你用药和心理治疗的记录日渐混乱。从某一刻起，你就忘了我……你和我争执。”康纳叹息道。“我想在心底的某一处，我知道你和谁在一起……你选择相信自己和谁在一起……而我进退两难。我犹豫不决，因为我不想唤醒你……”

“我觉得……我觉得你失忆时要更快乐些。”康纳勉强地微笑着 “你去了世纪公园，我们在那儿撞见你，穿着卡其色的卫衣。你坐在长椅上，形单影只，自言自语，而你看上去很开心。”

克拉克紧闭双眼。所以布鲁斯终究不在那里。一部分的他希望康纳不曾证实自己的推测。这惨痛的真相又一次萦绕在心头。 “或许我确实是的。”

他躺在病床上。环绕四周的早已不是二十世纪的仪器，而是先进到令他分辨不清功能的设备。唯一不曾改变的是心电监护仪，随着他的心跳发出规律而柔和的嗡鸣。氪石造成的钝痛徘徊不去，强迫他记起恍然大悟的时刻。

“我是怎么到这里的？”克拉克不顾一切地试图转换话题。

康纳紧张地挠了挠后颈。“这个嘛，即使我告诉你，你也不会相信的。”

克拉克挤出笑容。“试试看。”

“我接到一通从你的手机打来的电话，”康纳迟疑着开口，“我只听到一个词。‘救命。’同一个词，反反复复，而且口音生硬。你知道我飞到你的公寓时看到了什么吗？你倒在瓷砖地上的血泊里。心跳微弱，气若游丝……我吓坏了。我害怕我已经失去你了……”康纳的声音微微颤抖。“窗户开着，你的手机扔在床上，但在那旁边，落着一片黑色羽毛。”

这个细节令克拉克的心狂跳起来，康纳惊慌地望着他。但转瞬之间，克拉克就定下神来，飙升的心率回归平稳的节奏。

“我已经等待这个邀请太久了。”克拉克最终说。他感到胸口在灼烧。那是他身边每一个人都曾经历过的危险预兆——他等待已久，但从未如愿。现在这窒息感终于姗姗来迟，带着恰到好处的沉重和恰如其分的压迫。“我时日无多了，对吗？”

康纳躲避着他的目光，但眼神中透出痛楚和默认。阿兹海尔默患者的回光返照已是最后通牒。片刻的清醒，紧接着坠入深沉的永眠。

“我能感觉到到。这生命……正从我身上溜走。我已经如此接近终点。”他满怀希望地说，尽管他知道年轻人对此只是一知半解。

康纳攥紧拳头，骨节发白。

“没事的。”克拉克微笑。“你知道，不满百岁的时候，我畏惧永生。我害怕看到亲朋好友接连离世，而我和寥寥几人被困在永恒的牢笼。一千岁生日的时候，我有了第一根白发。承认起来显得怯懦，但我为自己第一丝衰老的征兆而欢欣鼓舞。”

“我想我能理解。”在克拉克揉乱他的头发时，康纳拘谨的微笑放松下来。许多银丝掺杂进灰白，大片灰白斑驳了黑发。他的旅途依旧漫长，而克拉克的……克拉克几乎已经走到了尽头。

“但那仍然……那等待仍然漫长。过于漫长了。”克拉克惆怅地低笑。“我尝遍了人类迄今为止发明的所有冰激凌，但没有一种能比肩草莓的。某个人会反驳说巧克力的才真正无以伦比，而我甚至可能会妥协一次。别逼我尝试那种尝起来像煮过了的卷心菜的。”

他隐去了轻笑，代之以更加若有所思的微笑。“我比地球上的任何人都遇见过更多人。几千年来我在人群中寻寻觅觅，找寻着可以去珍爱的人。我知道他会希望我能找到……而我试过了，真的努力尝试了。但是千年已过……我仍然没有找到像布鲁斯那样迷人、那样值得去爱的人。”

康纳握紧了他的手，用力攥着，显得感同身受。

“如果死亡终将带走我的生命——对于一个疲倦的老人来说过于冗长的生命——那么我希望它能把我领向他……在死亡中，我们将永不分离。”

*          *          * 

午夜的钟声响起。

克拉克抬头望向窗口。熟悉的乌鸦无声地飞临，降落在他的窗棂上。它栖在那儿，一动不动地注视着。

“我一直在等。”克拉克喃喃道，对鸟儿伸出手去。尽管室内昏暗，他还是注意到自己的每一寸皮肤都已经干枯、起皱、斑斑点点。

乌鸦轻轻挥动翅膀，升至半空。在羽毛的窸窣声中，一个黑影在他床边凝聚成形。它缓缓转身看向他，用令人心醉神迷的眼睛打量着克拉克。

在死亡中，布鲁斯保持着最健康、最美丽的状态。如此迷人，完美无暇，以致不似现实。他既像是魔鬼化身，又如同天使降临。一面以无可避免的宿命掳走克拉克，一面自孤独和痛苦点亮出救赎之路。

“到我床上来。”克拉克柔声说。“就躺下陪我一会儿。”他的心脏无情地收紧了。每一次搏动都愈加艰难。

床垫不曾随布鲁斯的重量而下陷。在他的举手投足间，在他与生俱来的优雅敏捷中，融入了某种缥缈神秘的特质。他的触碰冰冷而轻盈。他显然属于另一个世界。

“你知道吗？”克拉克呢喃着。“当你站在喷泉顶端，凝视着我的时候……你一直很清楚，对不对？”

布鲁斯更紧地依偎在他胸前，没有作答。

克拉克梳理着手中柔软的黑发，感觉到羽毛擦过指尖。“我不介意……我很感激。感谢在前往下一个终点之前，我能够再次见到你。”他露出忧伤的微笑。“我独自度过了成百上千年。我以生命造福世界，正如你所希望看到的。我拯救无数生命于水火之中，促使无数家庭破镜重圆。而现在……”他端详着那朝思暮想的面庞，突然感到恐惧。他害怕他们的重逢会和他们共度的岁月一样短暂，在永世的分离面前微不足道。他闭上眼睛，遏止担忧，专注于手中柔和的触感。“现在轮到我了。几千年了，布鲁斯。几千年了……”

“克拉克。”

克拉克睁开双眼。布鲁斯望进他的双眸，目光深沉、睿智而满溢着渴求。“我向你许诺永恒。我没有忘记。”

他的手抚过克拉克的胸膛。他戴着一枚戒指，铂金的，象征着永恒不朽的爱情。一次抚摸终结了克拉克心房绞紧的压力。一切疼痛归于平静。

指尖羽毛的粗糙触感软化成肌肤的熟悉质地，辐射着克拉克千年来不曾体会过的、独一无二的暖意。毋庸置疑，他正拥着他的爱人，那个存在本身以超乎想象的方式定义了他的人。这感觉恍若隔世，但终于回到了他指尖。

柔软的嘴唇拂过他的。一个温柔的、允诺的吻。它正如布鲁斯许诺过的那样好，但克拉克依旧渴求更多。他知道这个吻的记忆将被留住，和他力所能及的一样长久。这并不难，时间不多了。

“我一直在等。”布鲁斯低声说，和克拉克本人的渴望别无二致。“几千年了，克拉克。”

克拉克微笑了。他曾经强健的心脏沉寂下来，微弱地跳动，继而无力地收紧。布鲁斯的手包裹着他的。布鲁斯的脉搏在手腕间有力地跳动，取代了他自己的。

“我请求你，诚实作答……” 克拉克艰难地吐出最后的气息。他需要知道。尽管或许话音未落，他已经知晓乌鸦的回答。

一只手指轻轻抵上他的嘴唇，打断了他的提问。陷入黑暗之前，布鲁斯令人心安的微笑充满他的视野。

“……我们在死亡中重逢，永生永世。”

****

END


End file.
